


Temper

by Fierceawakening



Series: Megatron Shipping Meme [10]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Megatron/Arcee." Megatron toys with the mind of a captive Arcee. I didn't include a noncon warning on this because it's not explicit, but it is full of nasty mind games. And it should be pretty clear that one party is… not happy about what’s going on here. If that's something that might make you uncomfortable, please proceed with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper

"You should have been one of us."

Arcee’s only reply was a colorful curse Megatron had never heard before. He could only assume she’d picked it up from the humans. 

But he was less interested in odd human slang referencing rather unusual and disgusting forms of reproduction and more interested in the way she said it, static crackling through her hissing voice as she strained against the bonds that held her. 

"I’m nothing like you," she spat. 

"That’s not true," Megatron continued, a flare of heat curling through his spark as he watched her move, her optics bright with rage and defiance. "You know it isn’t." 

She twisted her wrist, trying to slip one of her hands free. The restraint tightened in response, locking down with a sizzle of electricity that made the Autobot wince. 

"You’re different from the others," Megatron continued, stepping toward her, his voice low and lulling. "You always have been." 

His prisoner was having none of it. “Two of my partners are dead. Airachnid killed one and Starscream killed the other.” 

"Yes — and you want to see them pay for it." 

"That’s personal." Arcee’s engine revved and she snarled, tossing her head. "What’s not personal is that they both follow your orders." 

Megatron chuckled. “They might disagree with that.” 

Arcee laughed, a mirthless echo of Megatron’s amusement. “And that’s what makes you think I’m like them?”

She lifted her head, staring directly at her captor, optics blazing. “Wanting to rip your spark out as much as they do?” 

"Yes," Megatron answered, still laughing. "Though not for the reason you think." 

"You are mad," Arcee marveled, her optics wide.

Megatron stepped closer. The heat in his spark curled outward, speeding through his circuits as he leaned over her. “Am I?” 

His hand reached to touch his prisoner’s chest. The plating under his claw was hot with rage that could almost have been passion. At his touch, she thrashed anew. 

"You — you want —" Her voice choked, fading into angry, incredulous static. 

He smiled, lifting his hand until only the tip of one claw touched her chest. “I want you to know yourself.” 

"I already do." Arcee’s mouth set in a grim line. "That’s why I’m your enemy." 

"Is that so? Airachnid is frozen in a stasis pod in storage — like any other trinket that is no longer useful. Am I right that you’re the one who put her there?" 

"We fought," Arcee snarled. "I didn’t kill her. I could have. She was helpless." 

She cycled air raggedly and then spoke again. “Which means I’m not like you.” 

"Perhaps." Megatron’s optics brightened. "But if I set you free and let her loose, right here and right now — what would you do?" 

The only answer was the angry buzz of Arcee’s systems. 

Then, at last, she spoke, her voice soft. “I don’t know.”

Megatron chuckled, his spark wheeling in triumph. His single, sharpened digit scored a line through the paint of Arcee’s chest.

"Is it really so difficult to believe that I might?"


End file.
